A Phobia is Born
by Alexriolover95
Summary: How Twilight developed her fear of ladybugs... Backstory to the FiM short, "Starlight the Hypnotist"!


**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

**So yesterday we were treated to yet another new short, called "Starlight the Hypnotist", which has to be my most favorite one so far, after "Teacher of the Month". (For obvious reasons!)**

**And in the short, Twilight mentions her reason for having a phobia of ladybugs, which is kinda of weird since she does the "Ladybugs awake" chant with Cadance… And not that I'm making fun of Twilight, because I actually have a phobia of butterflies… Especially the big monarch ones! Which is quite ironic considering that Fluttershy is my best pony and her cutie mark is literally three little pink butterflies…**

**Anyway, I'm getting off topic… So how about we tell the story of what happened so long ago when Twilight was little…**

* * *

It was a normal, summer day in the Sparkle household, in the royal city of Canterlot, the Sparkle family all doing their usual routines. Little filly Twilight was currently in the living room, laying down and being absorbed in a thick book, her eyes focused on the pages as she turned to the next one with her magic. Little Twilight was so focused on her book that she didn't notice what was happening above her head, on the roof…

"Oh…" Twilight said in surprise as a little red and black bug landed down on her muzzle, resting there. "Where did you come from?" Twilight asked, only after a few seconds the bug flew off, flying upward, Twilight taking her eyes off her book as her gaze followed the bug until… "Mom, dad!" Twilight shouted.

"What is it sweetie!?" Twilight's dad, Night Light, said as he and his wife, Twilight Velvet, came galloping into the living room.

Twilight slowly pointed her hoof upward, her parents looking up to see…

"Ladybugs!" Twilight Velvet said in shock and indeed there was a swarm of ladybugs crawling all over each other on a spot on the ceiling. "How did they get in here!?"

"There must be a crack in the roof, I guess it is a bit warmer inside than outside." Night Light thought.

The couple were so focused on the ladybugs, that they didn't notice that their little daughter was cringing to her mom's hoof.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay, your dad and I will take care of this." Velvet told her daughter. "I'll get Princess Celestia and see if she can help bring these little guys somewhere else."

"And I'll get a carpenter to check if there are any holes in the roof." Night Light added.

"What about me?" Twilight asked her parents.

"Shining Armor!" Velvet called for his son from his room.

A white unicorn colt came as he then saw the horde of little bugs on the ceiling himself when he came.

"Can you take your sister to her room and stay there until your father and I deal with this?" Velvet requested of Shining Armor.

"Sure mom." Shining Armor replied. "Come on Twily."

And so the family split up, with the siblings going to Twilight's room as the little filly herself went up on her bed, shaking a little as she thought of all those bugs swarming on the ceiling. Shining Armor noticed and came besides his little sister on the bed.

"Twily relax, it's just a bunch of little bugs, they're not going to hurt you." Shining Armor comforted Twilight.

"How do you know?" Twilight said in fright. "And what are those things…"

"Well they're Ladybugs." Shining Armor answered.

Okay and what's with all the black spots on their bodies?" Twilight asked, remembering that the bug that landed down on her muzzle had a bunch of black spots on its red body.

"Oh, those are extra eyes." Shining Armor answered, to the fear of Twilight.

"Wait what!?" Twilight now even more afraid.

Now Twilight imagined that the swarm of bugs, who had a pair of eyes already, had multiple eyes, so all those tiny eyes… Always watching and in every possible direction… What were they thinking when they saw Twilight just reading her book innocently on the living room floor? Did they send down one to tell her they were coming for her…

As those thoughts raced through Twilight's mind, she vowed and hoped that she would never come in contact with a ladybug ever again. She didn't want to feel that all those eyes staring at her, just watching her…

By the end of the day, the ladybug problem was solved as Twilight Velvet managed to get Princess Celestia who helped bring the ladybugs away and even thought of a solution. The ladybugs being put in the royal gardens, where they will do some good and keep out the bad bugs who just wanted to eat away at the flowers and plants in the garden. Night Light got a carpenter who indeed found a hole in the roof, patching it up before fully repairing it the next day.

However as for Twilight, her ladybug problem didn't go away, she was still as fearful as ever. Every time she went out, she had that lingering fear that a ladybug was somewhere, just watching her. And for some reason she felt that way whenever she came to the royal gardens, to do her studying while attending Princess Celestia's school.

And when she did see a ladybug or worse, have one land on her, she would go crazy and panic, galloping away, no matter who was around or who was talking to her. However no matter what, she felt she was always being watched… By a cute little beetle who supposedly had multiple eyes… And so Twilight's phobia of ladybugs started.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry it's a little short and the ending is a bit weird, didn't really have much to go on, since I was basing this only on a couple of lines Twilight said.**

**Also, the short made Shining Armor sound like a jerk, at least to me, but I tried my hardest not to do so here. Not that I blame Shining Armor, I myself have an older sister, so I can understand Shining Armor kinda of being a jerk, if he was so really.**

**Other than that…**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
